It is well known that undergarments are utilized by most, if not all, people. For most people, undergarments are organized and placed in one or more drawers of a dresser. Undergarments are also typically placed on door knobs, dresser drawer knobs, and shower curtain rods. For most men, the process of organizing and storing their undergarments is unremarkable and renders the user very little storing issues. For many women, storing and organizing undergarments, such as panties or thongs, can be problematic. This due in part to the shape and fabric of most panties or thongs, e.g., thins pieces of fabric in the rear of the undergarment, as the shape facilitates them to bunch and tangle when placed in a drawer together. Bunching and tangling also often occurs when the panties or thongs are removed from a dryer or are wet. When the panties and thongs are bunched together they generally take up more space and difficult to untangle. This creates an inefficient and timely process for a user to store and remove a thong or panty.
Some known undergarment organizers utilize dividers to partition drawers and cabinets into sections, wherein a user places certain undergarments in those sections created by the dividers. These organizers, however, do not prevent bunching and tangling of the panties or thongs. Moreover, these organizers take up considerable amounts of space and offer users limited versatility as they are sized for the particular dimensions of the drawer. Other known undergarment organizers utilize hangers to support and store panties or thongs. These hangers hold a very limited number of undergarments and are also not operable, or at least very difficult, to use in combination with dresser drawers—where most undergarments are stored. Further those known hanger organizers are not able to be stacked together to maximize spatial efficiency.
Other known organizers utilize large cumbersome boxes that have a plurality of pegs or dowels that maybe used to hang or store objects. These organizers suffer from many of the disadvantageous as the above undergarment organizers as they consume significant amounts of space thereby limiting the areas they can be stored and used. Moreover, many of these organizers have pegs that are permanently attached to the device making it difficult, if not impossible, to apply tension to the undergarment. As such, the panties and thongs continue to bunch and tangle together. Those organizers that do have the ability to interchange and remove pegs only provide a user with limited versatility as they are only adjustable for one size of undergarment and are only adjustable in certain spatial increments. Therefore, the organizer may be set for one size of undergarment and any other sized undergarment would either be too big—such that the undergarment could not be retained by the organizer—or would be too small—such that the undergarment would plastically deform, thereby damaging the material. In addition, many of those organizers using pegs are also very time-intensive to set-up and adjust.
Many of the organizers using pegs also have the pegs spaced closely together such that undergarments cannot be effectively stored. As undergarments contour the crotch and waist of a person, they are triangularly shaped. This shape is problematic for many organizers as they have hangers, dowels, or pegs arranged in closely-aligned square matrixes. This causes some of the pegs to apply outwardly pressure on the undergarments when coupled to the organizer. The outwardly-applied pressure thereby increases the likelihood that the undergarment becomes dislodged from the organizer or that the undergarment becomes damaged from the pegs puncturing the undergarment.
Some known clothing organizers that employ the use of pegs/dowels in square matrixes, and also many that do not, only provide two retention members, e.g., pegs/dowels, which are spaced vertically apart. Because of the shape of undergarments, they still cause the undergarment to tangle and bunch close together. This generates problems with effectively storing and removing the undergarments. In addition, because many users desire to air dry panties or thongs, it will also prevent the undergarments from efficiently drying as the undergarments will be bunched together, thereby exposing less surface area to the environment. Furthermore, most known clothing organizers, specifically those capable of retaining and storing undergarments, are unable or at least very difficult to be used in transporting those undergarments, e.g., in luggage.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.